1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems and methods for providing electrical power and/or data to one or more electronic or electrically powered devices with a power delivery surface.
2. State of the Prior Art
A variety of electronic or electrically powered devices, such as toys, game devices, cell phones, laptop computers, cameras, and personal digital assistants, have been developed along with ways for powering them. Mobile electronic devices typically include and are powered by batteries which are rechargeable by connecting them through power cord units, which include transformers and/or power converters, to a power source, such as an electric wall outlet or power grid, an automobile or other vehicle accessory electric outlet plug receptacle or the like, either during use of the electronic device or between uses. A non-mobile electronic device is generally one that is powered through a power cord unit and is not intended to be moved during use any farther than the reach of the power cord, so it generally does not have or need batteries for powering the device between plug-ins.
In a typical set-up for a mobile device, the power cord unit includes an outlet connector or plug for connecting it to the power source and a battery connector for connecting it to a corresponding battery power receptacle of the battery. The outlet connector or plug and battery connectors are in communication with each other so electrical signals flow between them. In this way, the power source charges the battery through the power cord unit.
In some setups, the power cord unit may include a power adapter, transformer, or converter connected to the outlet and battery connectors through AC input and DC output cords, respectively. The power adapter adapts an AC input voltage received from the power source through the outlet connector and AC input cord to output a DC voltage through the DC output cord. Others include adapters, transformers, or converters connected to the outlet and battery connectors through DC input and DC output cords. The DC output current flows through the receptacle and is used to charge the battery.
Manufacturers, however, generally make their own models of electronic devices and do not make their power cord unit compatible with the electronic devices of other manufacturers, or with other types of electronic devices. As a result, a battery connector made by one manufacturer will typically not fit into the battery power receptacle made by another manufacturer. Further, a battery connector made for one type of device typically will not fit into the battery power receptacle made for another type of device. Manufacturers make these connectors unique to their own devices for several reasons, such as cost, liability concerns, different power requirements, and to acquire or hold a market share.
However, the proliferation of unique power cords that are not compatible with other devices can be troublesome for consumers because they have to buy unique power cord units for their particular electronic devices and deal with the plethora of different power cords required for their devices. Since people tend to switch devices often, it is inconvenient, expensive, and wasteful for them to also have to switch power cord units, too. Unfortunately, power cord units that are no longer useful are often discarded, which is also wasteful and harmful to the environment. Also, people generally own a number of different types of electronic devices and owning a power cord unit for each one is inconvenient because the consumer must deal with a large quantity of power cord units and the confusion and tangle of power cords the situation creates.